Monstrous Museum
150px}} Monstrous Museum was the 11th world in Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House. It introduced 8 new plants and 10 new zombies. The premium plant Kiwibeast was released to promote the release of part 2. It was removed from the game in version 2.4.2. Gimmicks Grass Clumps Sometimes the grass grew into a grass clump, defeating the plant in its tile and acting as an obstacle for straight-shooting plants. Exclusive Brain Busters Fossil Hunting (Part 1) In these levels, each zombie dropped 50 sun, and plants were given via a locked-and-loaded style. The goal of these levels were to buy three fossils. The costs for Fossil Hunting I were: *1000 sun *1500 sun *2000 sun The costs for Fossil Hunting II were: *1500 sun *2000 sun *2500 sun The costs for Fossil Hunting III were: *3000 sun *3500 sun *4000 sun It was slightly inspired by the egg mechanic from Insaniquarium, another PopCap game. Plants Returning *Dinonip - A feral plant that eats a zombie whole in a short range, and spits out goo to slow down zombies. *Perfume-shroom - Charms dinosaurs to attack zombies. New *Priannible - A feral plant that bites furiously at a close range. *Elderberry - Fires weak berries that pierce through zombies, dealing 3 nds. Can tap to spend 250 sun to double attack power. *Lathernder - Lasts 10 seconds on the lawn, and emits a nice smell that overrides any bad smells. *Bird of Paradaise - Instant refreshes one of your plants every 50 seconds. Can target and eat bones. *Clove Club - A feral plant that bashes zombies in front of it, but also leaves a crater in front of itself. *Horsetail - Launches 5 spikes when clicked, all of them going at the zombie closest to home lightly damages a zombie when swallowed. Zombies Returning *Zombie Raptor - Kicks zombies closer to your home. *Zombie Stegosaurus - Launches zombies into other lanes. *Turquoise Skull Zombie - Steals sun, then fires a laser. *Zombie Pterodactyl - Carries zombies to the start of the lane, turning them around. *Zombie T-Rex - Roars, and makes zombies speed up by scaring them. *Zombie Ankylosaurus - Kicks zombies into plants, knocking plants over one tile to the left. From Previous Worlds *The basic zombie and its variants. *Gargantuar *Imp New *Archer Zombie - Shoots a bone in the tile closest to home, distracting feral plants and increasing Dinosaur's ranges and/or speed. *Coprolite Zombie - Drops coprolite which acts as small, undetectable obstacles and can slow down plants in a 3x3 radius. *Zombie Paleontolgist - Holds up a bone, attracting dinosaurs and distracting feral plants. *Zombot Fossil-Fighter - Can throw its head onto the ground, knocking back all plants in its two lanes one tile to the left. Last Line of Defense The last line of defense for this world was a Lawn Mower. Gallery Monstrous Museum.png|Monstrous Museum. Monstrous Museum Seed.png|Monstrous Museum's Seed Packet. Monstrous Museum Key.png|A Monstrous Museum Key. Questionable_Remains.png|Questionable Remains, the world's Crazy Collectible. Trivia *This was the third world to reuse the basic variants. The others include Tornado Valley and Du Froid Déjà Vu. *In development, the world originally took place inside the museum. *This world had a noticeable low amount of gimmicks, only having one. **This is due to the zombie dinosaurs creating most of the havoc on-screen, and having more gimmicks would increase the world difficulty to the extreme. *This was the only world in the game to be completely removed without a trace. What was your favorite Monstrous Museum plant? Priannible Elderberry Dinonip Perfume-shroom Lathernder Bird of Paradise Clove Club Horsetail Category:Areas Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Daytime Areas